The Macromolecular Analysis and Interaction Core will provide support for all projects on three fronts: (1) analytical chemistry of proteins and nucleic acids, (2) structural characterization of recombination proteins and fragments by fluorescence, circular dichroism and calorimetry, and (3) detection and characterization of protein-protein interactions using surface plasmon resonance.